


So Much Like Drowning

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Forms More Real Than Living Man [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Masturbation, there is plot if you look for it with a magnifying glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will felt a sense of falling. He broke the kiss and said haltingly, "I don't…know if I can do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Like Drowning

_"Something different," he'd said._

There wasn't a great deal that Will hadn't done with Hannibal up to this point. He'd tried not to think about it too much, fighting back a stab of anxiety that rose to his mind if he did think about it. _There was one thing_...but Will couldn't think of it without his mind going into a cold panic.

But there was no sense in worrying about it now. Time was up. Will was on his way to Lecter's house, at the Doctor's invitation, for dinner and...something else.

.....

  
"You seem troubled, Will. You've barely touched your food."

It was true. Will had not eaten very much of the simple lemon chicken dish that Hannibal had prepared. Dinners as a prelude to their evenings together had always been light, so as not to overburden the digestion. But he'd had little appetite for even this, as Will had been clearly preoccupied with what Hannibal expected of him. If he was correct in his assumptions, he'd have a lot to live up to.

"I've just been thinking about what you said last time we were together. That we'd be doing something new. I'm not sure...if I'm up to it. If it’s even right for me to."

A slightly upturned lip indicating amusement played across Hannibal's sensuous mouth. "What could be vexing you so, Will? What is it that you believe I'd have you do?"

Will felt his face turn hot at the question. Should he dare tell Hannibal what he'd been thinking of all week? Should he dare admit it to himself?

"I think...I think that you mean me to...I can't even bring myself to say it."

"I think that you can," Hannibal said with a dark desire bringing an edge to his silky voice. “Say it.”

"Do you…can you...do you want me to fuck you, Doctor Lecter?" This question, as much an admission, made Will giddy with sudden lust.

Hannibal let out a small laugh and Will felt excruciatingly embarrassed. How could he think such a thing, that he'd be able take his pleasure from this powerful man...even though that's exactly what had been playing at the edges of his consciousness when he stroked himself at night, alone. When he'd finished replaying in his mind all the delicious scenarios that they'd already lived - Hannibal's cock bruising the back of his throat - Hannibal roughly fucking his ass while he was on his hands and knees - his mind strayed to the forbidden thought of what it would feel like to have his cock buried deep into Hannibal. This vision never failed to send Will over the edge into a thundering orgasm, moaning so loudly it disturbed his dogs.

Hannibal took a long drink from his wineglass, dabbed at the corners of his mouth with his napkin, and stood up. He went over to where Will sat, incredulous, and placed his hands on the quaking man's shoulders. He bent over to whisper with hot breath into his ear: "My dear Will, that's precisely what I want - what I expect - you to do. It's time we go upstairs."

.....

In the bedroom that featured so frequently in Will's memories and fantasies, Hannibal had spent the last several minutes pressed into Will's body, questing kisses into Will's fevered and eager mouth, undressing him and inflaming his desire. He wanted to replace nervousness with lust. When Will stood naked before him, Hannibal traced the distinct curves of Will’s biceps and shoulders, and seized him by the throat, bringing him in close, to say into his ear: “Undress me, Will.”

Overcoming his hesitation, Will found himself enthusiastically removing Hannibal's jacket, tie, unbuttoning his shirt, his teeth brushing against Hannibal's pulse. He traced sharp kisses down Hannibal's chest as he unbuckled the man's belt and went to work removing the lower part of his always copious amount of clothing. He continued downwards, nipping at Hannibal's abdomen, pulling at his zipper with his teeth. Will was impatient with the new possibilities running through his mind. He wanted to free Hannibal's surging erection as quickly as possible, desperate to taste the heat of the man's cock.

But as soon as Will had gotten Hannibal out of his clothes, the man pulled him back to his feet, denying him the taste he'd so wanted. Will was almost unbalanced, but Hannibal pulled him into a firm embrace, his tongue at the shaking man's lips, easily gaining entry.

Will felt a sense of falling. He broke the kiss and said haltingly, "I don't…know if I can do this."

"Don't you want to?"

"You must be joking. Of course I do. But you're so...."

"Dominant?"

"Yes." Will shook at this word. Hannibal was just so very _dominant._

Taking Will by the shoulders, Hannibal said almost sweetly: "Then I will instruct you."

Maneuvering them to the bed, he sat them both down. He continued kissing Will slowly, intensely, taking his cock in his large hand, his other gliding up and down Will’s defined back. Will leaned into this treatment, and gave himself over to it. When Hannibal decided Will was relaxed enough, and sufficiently composed, he stopped, and reached over to the nightstand. Handing the jar of lubricant to Will, he moved back a little on the bed, and, still sitting up, bracing himself with his forearms, bent his knees so that his legs were widely parted.

Taking a breath, Will slickened one finger, and teased it at the entrance to Hannibal’s ass. The man arched his back just slightly, and let out a small sigh. He said, “Keep going, Will.”

Pressing inside now, Will was rewarded with a louder moan. He watched as he slid first one, then two fingers in and out of Hannibal’s tight hole, who was beginning to meet Will’s thrusts with wanton hips. The sight of it was unimaginably carnal to Will, who was beginning to fully understand what Hannibal must have been feeling all this time; although he’d seen the white-hot flame of lust in the man’s mind (which obscured all else that lurked there), actually doing this was another matter entirely. He added a third finger, and crooked them to stimulate Hannibal’s prostate.

“Yes, Will, just like that…” Hannibal sighed, more strongly meeting Will’s thrusts. His cock was surging up and down with each hard advance.

“Fuck, Hannibal, this looks so fucking good.”

“You can imagine how good it will look to see your stiff cock there instead.”

“Oh jesus yes.”

Will was enraptured, just fucking Hannibal with his fingers. He watched as he started moving faster, his head back, breathing more and more heavily. Will thought he could make him come just by doing this, and the thought made him dizzy.

His voice hitching with the need that was consuming him, Hannibal said: “Do you think you’re ready for more, Will?”

“Yes, oh god Hannibal, I need to see my cock stretching you open.”

Pleased, Hannibal pulled back and away from Will’s fingers, and gave them both more room. He continued half sitting up, but rested his upper back on the headboard. He opened his legs even further apart, holding them up behind his knees, and Will moved to position himself between them. He made his now painful cock slick with the lube, and told himself to relax, or else this would be over very fast. He’d been getting so achingly hard watching himself penetrate Hannibal, watching his responses, and thinking ever more about plunging himself into the hot tightness he’d been imagining.

Hannibal, sensing the passion that was making every inch of Will’s body vibrate, reminded him: “I will be telling you exactly what to do.”

Balancing himself by holding onto one of Hannibal’s bent knees, Will gathered his resolve, and placed the head of his pulsing cock at Hannibal’s entrance, and pushed inside. He lost all breath, but pulled out and pressed just inside again. Hannibal was all heat, and _oh god_ …

“Will. Focus. Just keep doing that. Such a good boy.”

Will stopped drifting and sharpened his mind, wanting so very badly to please Hannibal and elicit more sounds of pleasure. He fucked Hannibal’s ass faster with just the head of his cock. Hannibal saw he was ready to go further, and said, “Slowly, Will. All the way in, but slowly.”

Still steadying himself on Hannibal’s leg, Will took a deep breath, and staying inside this time. He watched as inch by excruciating inch, exercising all the self-control he could manage, he sank himself all the way inside of Hannibal’s ass.

He couldn’t stay unsupported anymore, and leaned forward onto Hannibal’s broad chest, who enveloped the thoroughly undone man with his strong arms. They stayed that way, barely moving, Will burying his face in Hannibal’s neck, until Will found himself, quite involuntarily, rolling his hips. He was fucking Hannibal who was still holding him, wrapping his legs around Will’s waist, which allowed Will to fuck him even deeper still.

He wanted to see himself penetrating Hannibal again before this was over. He leaned back and Hannibal bent his knees, wrapping his hand around the base of his own cock, wanting Will to see just how hard he was because of this.

Will felt his mind synch with Hannibal’s mounting desire, something that invariably triggered his empathic connection. He bathed in the golden light that was part of Hannibal’s mind, which he’d been so dazzled and blinded by before. But this time, he brushed more insistently up against the other part, the part he concealed. The part that radiated darkness instead of light. It remained obscured, but something of it reached out a shadowy tendril, as if to say, _You want to See? Just a tiny glimpse_ …and an echoing laugh in the shade…

Hannibal watched as Will’s eyes went very narrow and dark. He stopped watching his cock sliding in and out of Hannibal’s ass, and threw his head back, fucking him hard and fast, digging his fingers into Hannibal’s hip and leg until he left bruises. When Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, he saw the dark shard from his own mind reflected back at him, as Will leaned against Hannibal’s leg once again, and sank his teeth into the flesh of his upper calf. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. Hannibal watched Will savoring it, and stroking himself only a few times, came hard, never taking his eyes away. Will’s thrusting quickened, and Hannibal came in synch with each incursion.

Seeing this, and tasting the blood, unleashed, Will felt a sense of shattering as he released deep inside of Hannibal’s ass and it was so much like drowning but he wanted only to succumb.

.....

After it was over, Will sank forward, lying on Hannibal’s chest once again, heart pounding. When he’d caught some of his breath, he relaxed, and lay off to one side of man who he’d just…not only fucked…but bitten. _What did I see that made me do that_?

Hannibal kept his arm around Will, as he drew his legs up and rested on Hannibal’s side. He pushed the damp hair from Will’s forehead.

After a time, Hannibal said, “Will? Share your thoughts with me. I know that was a very intense experience.”

Will almost laughed. “Intense? Hannibal, I fucking bit you! You’re probably still bleeding. How could I have done that?”

“I am sure it is not that serious of a wound. I am not in an immense amount of pain.”

“But…”

“Will,” he said in a commanding, yet soft tone, “I endeavor to reveal more of yourself to you. That is all I have ever done. You believe we have seen everything that is inside of you? I do not. I think there is much to explore. You may find yourself doing many things that shock you. But you must accept them, or you will become insane. A small amount of madness wards off the rest.”

Hesitantly, Will breached the subject he’d really wanted to avoid, but realized he could not. “Hannibal, I…saw something you wanted to hide from me. At least, you wanted to before.”

“Yes, Will. There’s more to me as well. But I would not have let you see if I had not wanted you to. But this is a gradual process. Perhaps we are on this path together.”

“I felt like…I was becoming more like you.”

“I think you are just finding that we had more in common than you thought.”

Will considered this for a long while, but began to feel sleep overtaking him. He was unconcerned about the state they were in, a mess of blood and sweat, at the very least. When Hannibal felt Will’s breath become slow and regulated, he eased out from under the embrace, and retired to the bathroom, to see how injured he really was. It was only a small wound, which would not require stitches. He quickly showered, and bandaged his calf. With a warm wet cloth, he went to Will, who was sleeping very soundly, and cleaned him off as best as he could. Looking over the sleeping man, Hannibal smiled softly. The course was set now, irrevocable. Once Will had tasted, and embraced, the small part of darkness he’d allowed him to see, it was inside of him, part of his mind now. He slipped into bed beside him, and soon drifted off.

_In Will’s dreams that night, the light blazed gold and warm in his mind once again. It was so beautiful, to be there with Hannibal, in this liquid space, like a forest at night. He just wanted to stay, for nothing to change. But then a new form, sleek and dark, was there with them, contrasted sharply against the light. It also had purity, just as the light did, but was an opposing incarnation. Will approached it cautiously, to try and see it more closely, but it faded into the trees. He knew, though, that they would soon meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to this series, and then...?


End file.
